


don't bring flowers to my grave

by paopuleaf



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Ghosts, Language of Flowers, Other, Trench As The P.A.T.H., but like. double ghosts (ghosts squared), deviations from usual wiki lore as is normal, trench communication decay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paopuleaf/pseuds/paopuleaf
Summary: two people, ghosts both before and in the trench, continuing to live.
Relationships: Theodore Passon/Hurley Pacheco
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	don't bring flowers to my grave

**Author's Note:**

> theodore uses he/him and hurley uses she/her. they're both nonbinary. hurley is a ghost who usually possesses a bunch of vines that inhabit a bunch of cracked porcelain clown dolls in a trenchcoat. theodore passon is a ghost who used to work at a movie theatre, before dying, and then haunted that theatre before playing blaseball. 
> 
> hurley is from the flowers, and theodore is from the dale !

theodore is curled up in the space between a projector and the wall, head propped up on rolls of distorted film that the trench created, when something tugs at his wrist. it's a vine, flowering at the edges, and he adjusts to see hurley's tall form in the corner of the room.

"h-rley," he manages, soft, and she waves, clown dolls shifting with the motion. "what's up? is s-meone lost in the p-th again?"

the vine on his wrist curls away to his left palm, before a striped carnation blooms, wilting at the edges. "so th-t's a no, th-n… are you okay?"

a black rose, in his right hand, whole. "b-sides the whole d-ath thing, i kn-w... th-t's good." he gets to his feet, floating over to hurley a little ways from the ground. the vines fall slack between them before she curls them back into one of the dolls near the bottom of her coat. "did y-u just want the c-mpany?"

hurley nods. theodore goes quiet, offers one of his flickering hands. one of the coat sleeves takes it, moving too unnaturally to be an arm, and he smiles, small. 

she begins to walk, and he follows. there's no real destination - there never  _ is, _ really - but he's ready to stay by her side for hours if that's where it takes them.

-

most days are plant days; days spent possessing a shambling pile of plants-inhabiting-dolls and wandering around until she finds theo, or someone else, or something interesting.

today is not a plant day. hurley stumbles out of her body and lets it collapse to the ground, where it waits to scare someone who comes across it, and takes off in some random direction. walls are no longer a problem, and neither are doors, or the people she passes through on her way. 

she falls through to the theatre - it's always the theatre, isn't it - and finds theo, at the projectors (always the projectors.) he's messing with it in a haze, a loop, the same film put in, the same buttons pressed, over and over and over. she recognizes it like she recognizes her own loops, watering the same plant over and over, unseeing.

it's easy to reach out and shake his shoulder, and he turns, eyes wide. "oh," he says, so so quiet, and she laughs, silent. neither of their voices carry in the emptiness. "hi, hurl-y."

_ hi,  _ she waves. theo takes another look at her, before giving her the tiniest nod. doesn't mention the lack of form, or the slightly panicked edge to her skin, fuzzy and falling apart into all of its own vines.  _ do you need help fixing things _ ?

"i'll n-ver get used to y-u doing that,"  _ that  _ being speaking directly to his mind, skipping the talking part that feels so uncomfortable and wrong, "b-t- um, oh, ye-h. th-t would be n-ce."

hurley drifts over to a different projector, glances over to make sure theo isn't falling back into the loop. he keeps stealing glances at her, too, as if doing the same thing.

maybe he is. she could reach out and find out, but she trusts him to look after her enough, anyway.  _ any plans after this? _

"n-t really," theo murmurs, and hurley leans back.

_ want to go say hi to the other dale? _

"... no," he says, even softer, and she nods.

_ we could go see the flowers _ . 

another moment of hesitation, before he nods, hands shaking. "'k-y."

_ you sure? _

"as l-ng as you're h-re," and he isn't meeting her eyes, then, but she hears it loud and clear, quietly loops it in the back of her mind.

smiles.  _ of course. _

**Author's Note:**

> i... love them  
> you can find me on tumblr @ catboydeicide and on twitter @ ghostcatboys, or in the crabitat, thinking about ghosts


End file.
